


So Call Me (Yes Please)

by YaBoyTwoHats



Series: Reinvent Love [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Always (the song), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Angst, Not really tho Brendon just makes fun of Ryan a bit for being hard, Possible pain kink, Post-Split, Pre-PFTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: It had been years since Ryan had seen Brendon- not since Halloween 2015. He still had Brendon's number though. Couldn't seem to let go. His unresolved feelings were painful but fine, manageable. That was until he called Brendon and Brendon called him back.





	So Call Me (Yes Please)

After almost three years of radio silence on his end, Ryan called the number his old singer and old best friend had given him back then. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number he had written down by the owner. He never entered his number in his phone but he still had the slip of paper with the number on it from years before. It was Brendon’s. He had wanted to numerous times before but something always distracted him or convinced him not to call. Brendon had offered it to him at Halloween at Adam Levine’s back in 2015.

Ryan had embarrassed himself that night, whether Brendon said so or not. Feeling lucky, he had pulled Brendon into a free room and forgot that Brendon wasn’t alone when he’d walked in. One thing had led to another and Ryan had ended up in Brendon’s lap and kissing Brendon for a full five minutes before Brendon pushed him off, handed him his number, and stormed out of the room. Five minutes later, Ryan followed, and Brendon was making out with a girl in skeleton makeup akin to his own. Asking a friend, he found out it was Brendon’s wife. How he hadn’t known that and why Brendon had let Ryan kiss him for a twelfth of an hour, he couldn’t understand. There were more details, but Ryan didn’t necessarily want to get into them. They were the entire reason why he hadn’t called Brendon before.

The words, “Pick up, pick up,” rang through his head as he hit the call button. Ironically, he gave Brendon no time to pick up the phone. Instead, he hung up without leaving a voicemail and almost threw his phone at a wall. At least Brendon had no proof that it was him.

Later on, Ryan got a call from an unknown number. He unwittingly answered immediately regretted it.

“Hello,” Ryan asked, running his hand through his hair and scrunching his face.

“How did you get this number,” a voice Ryan could never forget answered.

“Brendon?” 

“Ry- Ryan?” Ryan nodded and mumbled an affirmation for Brendon’s sake.

“It’s- it’s been three years. Why call me now?” Ryan panicked.

“Shit, you’re right, I’m stupid. I’ll block you or something- I’m so sorry.”

Before he could hang up, Brendon shouted, “No! Ryan, please, don’t. I, fuck. Ryan, I know why it took so long. I’m sorry for what I did.” Ryan scoffed.

“So you do know what you did?” 

“I ditched you after making out with you for five minutes and went to make out with the wife you presumably didn’t know about. I’ll tell you now- we divorced because of that  
night.” Ryan tried not to feel like a horrible person when Brendon said this. “It wasn’t you- it was that I initiated it, let it happen, wanted it to happen, and that afterward, I wanted it again. Still- nevermind. Point being, you didn’t do anything.” Ryan smacked himself in the face.

“I ruined your marriage,” Ryan complained. He was a homewrecker. He could barely handle his own relationships but he now, it seemed, he was apparently wrecking other people’s relationships too.

“My feelings for you ruined my marriage, Ryan.” Ryan understood why Brendon had kissed back, but also understood how terrified Brendon must’ve been to have to admit to Sarah that he loved someone else, a man of all people. Brendon always proclaimed heterosexuality. Of course, his and Ryan’s old relationship before the split was far from platonic, but their denial of their romantic relationship let Brendon keep his pansexuality a secret and he’d never felt the need to tell Sarah he was anything but straight. Had he, their problems could have started much earlier.

“They ruined my relationship with Z too,” Ryan admitted woefully. Z and Ryan were still friends but it took a long time for their fractured relationship to resume into their old friendship again. He remembered his Halloween kiss with Brendon that destroyed his life for a few months, touching his lips and running his tongue over them. “I miss you,” Ryan told him.

“I miss you too,” Brendon admitted. “I wish you had called or texted. I didn’t have your info but I really wanted to get in contact from you.”

“You still live in LA right?”

“Yeah, why, Ry?” Ryan blushed at the nickname. It reminded him of the old days.

“I want to see you.” Brendon couldn’t help but agree.

“I’d love that. There’s a library that hardly anyone goes into. Perfect for privacy. Text you the details?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Brendon?”

“Yeah, Ry?”

“Do you still have feelings for me?”

“See you at the library,” Brendon replied, avoiding his question and hanging up abruptly. Ryan sent the text and picked up an apple and his keys before hopping in his car. The library he introduced to Brendon was only a few blocks from his house, but Ryan had to make sure he got there before Brendon did. He settled down in his usual place on a comfortable but small couch. Thankfully, he was skinny, so there would be just enough room for Brendon to join him. He’d left his own name at the front desk, asking Mrs. Watson to send Brendon to him. The room he was in was also usually unoccupied, it only had poetry and biographies. Fortunately, Ryan immensely enjoyed the former.

A bell rang out through the establishment, one Ryan recognized as the one that chimed when the door opened. He heard Brendon’s voice call his name and heard Mrs. Watson shush him and presumably point Brendon in his direction. Hearing Brendon shout his name was one of the best things he’d heard in years, aside from Brendon’s panting breaths when they broke apart from kissing at Halloween.

“Hi,” said Brendon weakly when he entered the room. Ryan smiled and patted the seat next to him, scooting closer to the armrest to allow Brendon room. They still ended up being comfortably pressed together, just like at Halloween. He wondered if Brendon thought so too.

“Hi,” Ryan echoed. “H-How are you?” Brendon smiled.

“I’m good actually. I have an album coming out soon, my dogs are good, the band’s alright, and life, in general, is great. How about you?” Ryan shrugged.

“Oh, you know. Helping Z with stuff, hanging out with friends, etcetera etcetera. Haven’t heard any of your new stuff though. Got any favorites?” Brendon nodded eagerly.

“Well, in my last album, there’s Emperor’s New Clothes. Kinda autobiographical. Impossible Year is one of my favorites too, but it was written back in 2011, just released in 2016. Nicotine’s good too. I really like Always though. That’s on me and Spence’s album, after the split…” Ryan nodded thoughtfully.

“Mrs. Watson wouldn’t mind if you play something for me. She loves me, I come here a lot.” Rather than pulling out his phone, Brendon sank into the couch, allowed himself to lean against Ryan, breathed in his ear.

“It was always you falling for me. Now there’s always time, calling for me. I’m the light blinking at the end of the road, Ry, blink back to let me know.” Ryan instantly knew it was a love song, even quicker knew it was about him.

“Why’d you choose that one, of all your songs? Why’d you sing that to me?” Brendon shrugged.

“The meaning’s still relevant to me I guess.”

“So you do still have feelings for me,” Ryan assumed.

“God, yes, Ryan. I still have feelings for you, big ones. That sounded really fucking stupid, but you know what I mean.” Ryan did.

“Can I?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking to do, but you can do anything to me. I trust you.”

Ryan pulled Brendon even closer than he already was and sat on Brendon’s lap. He looked into Brendon’s eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck too, licking his lips before pressing them to Brendon’s. Brendon responded eagerly, just like he had whenever Ryan spoke. He pushed his hands under Ryan’s leather jacket and shirt, ran them up his shoulder blades and pulled him closer. Ryan could feel how tentative and needy every touch was, Brendon had wanted him for years. If only Ryan had called him sooner. Soon,  
Brendon was scratching at Ryan’s back in ecstasy, leaving Ryan to become a whimpering mess against his lips.

“B-Bren, you gotta stop. You’re too much, it’s so much,” he groaned, wiggling because he was starting to get hard in his incredibly tight jeans and that was certainly going to hurt. Brendon pulled away with a pitying smirk.

“Oh, is my little Ry getting hard? Do you want me to touch you, Ryan?”

“N-no, don’t. M-make it wor-rse if you do.”

“You want me to make it worse,” Brendon questioned with a smirk. “I can certainly do that. And don’t worry. Watson loves you, right? Then she’ll be fine with me loving you too,  
despite that I obviously love you more.” With that, Brendon unbuttoned Ryan’s jeans and stuck his hand into them, pushing the waistband of his boxers to get into them. With the first touch of his cock to Brendon’s hand, he jutted up, moaning uncomfortably loud and forcing Brendon to shut his mouth with his own.

“You better keep your mouth shut,” Brendon quoted with a small laugh, sticking his other hand in his own pants to help himself get off. Ryan noticed this and maneuvered his hand so he could jerk Brendon off himself. If Brendon was helping him, he could at least do the same. Ryan ran his fingers down to the head of Brendon’s cock and used the precome to slightly lubricate his hand. He jerked Brendon off in the rhythm of Brendon’s jerks to his cock, syncing together like they had so many times before. He fought the urge to moan by instead biting Brendon’s neck. It had the opposite effect of quieting the two of them as it made Brendon cry out too. Ryan stopped that and kissed him again to muffle Brendon’s grunts.

“Says you,” Ryan spat. “C’mon, this is a library, babe. Stay quiet.”

“You’re just so delicious and yummy! I can hardly help myself,” Brendon explained, but he quieted again afterward. Ryan rolled his eyes fondly and continued rutting against Brendon’s strokes and sliding his own hand back and forth around Brendon. Soon, Ryan began to get close from Brendon touching him. He told Brendon this and Brendon smiled rather than smirked, happier than he’d been in a while. He kissed Brendon softly and came with a high pitched moan. Brendon came less than a minute later, overwhelmed with bliss and heat in his stomach and the fact that Ryan just came for him. Their jeans were very obviously stained from the inside and their shirts fit too well for them to easily be pulled over their pants. They tried to sneak out to Ryan’s car unnoticed but Mrs. Watson still tutted at the two of them, leaving them blushing furiously and backing away from each other. They clung to each other again once in the safety of Ryan’s car and Ryan drove them back to his house, Brendon not even caring that his super expensive car was being left in the dingy library parking lot. He had already decided that he liked Ryan’s car more.

When they got back, they sat on Ryan’s couch, said hello to Ryan’s dogs, and just talked. They talked and even if their relationship wouldn’t have moved as fast had Ryan called sooner, he knew things would have been okay. Talking. Yeah, talking was good.


End file.
